funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miner Disturbance/Achievement:6M Crew Member
Lol this archievments was archieved by quite a few people already, its about 75% luck and 25% skill. You need to start with 3x and 2x multiplier then kill myths and hope for aqua lung, gas mask, something to get diamonds out of stone and as a bonus those platinum climbing picks. You wont need those picks thought if you make a good way down its advised to escape out of the vulcano as soon as you have 500k points to get it doubled Erzmeister 22:50, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Tips? I need some help getting this achievement. The highest I've got in the volcano is around 400k when I died, or 250k and I got up to the surface. I often die because the entire room is filled with gas, and when the lava kills a myth, everything explodes. Aryogaton 20:12, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Diamonds?! Is there any point saying how many diamonds get you this achievement? Surely no-one plays this game collecting only diamonds, let alone if they're trying for a high score. Similarly King of the Snowmen. OrbFu 20:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree; it might make more sense to say something like "10 diamonds, _ Gold, _ Silver, and _ Iron will give you just over 1 million points!", where all underscores are filled in with some normal ratios of ore. Timeroot Talk • • 22:27, 13 April 2009 (UTC) diamonds... you need 34 diamonds with the x6 multiplier. diamonds... you need 34 diamonds with the x6 multiplier. 01:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Tips and Tricks into 6M Crew Member You people wouldn't believe how easy it is to obtain this achievement, even though it is mostly about luck. A few tips: 1. Gas? Efluvium? Don't get anywhere near it if you don't have the gas mask. If you really want to dig out the Efluvium but don't have a mask, dig under it and mine it from below, since the gases always go up 2. Myths? Always kill them from above, and avoid them if you can't or if there's to much gas around. Easiest way to kill a myth is by dropping a rock on it's head in perfect timing 3. Caved-in lakes? Dig around them and stay away, unless you want to risk sinking. The hard helmet will help you a lot more then the oxigen tank. Also, if you can't dig around, dig a bit downwards, then dig once to the side, once up, another to the side, another up... until you can make an air tunel that is water free. This CAN be hard if there's to many rocks around 4. Always kill a myth if it's possible and safe. They always have useful equipment to help you in the volcano. If you find the climbing hooks or the mini-drill, you pretty much have a way out when the lava starts raising 5. NEVER use dynamite, avoid explosions at all cost, even to kill a hard myth! The more BOOM's there are, the quicker the volcano will activate. ONLY blow up a rock IF it as a diamond in it 6. The Scannox is really helpful since it will tell you where the diamonds and myths are, but it can trick you into thinking that some ores are free to dig instead of beeing trapped in a rock. Be careful... 7. The volcano is erupting? Get out as quickly as you can! If you think you have the time to mine some extra ores, do so, but remember to keep an eye on the rising lava and ALWAYS manage to reach the rope. You pretty much won't stand a chance in getting the 1,000,000 points if you don't escape AND have BOTH multipliers (2X and 3X, making 6X score, turning 12X if you escape) in the beginning of the game All I can say now is good luck :) To bad. I got 1017800 points without gas mask :P But I needed blow up a lot of gas... Its also a game of Risk & Reward.